OC Oneshots
by jaide10
Summary: These are oneshots about your OCs and mine. Requests are encouraged, just PM me or post in the reviews.
1. Before I Begin

Hey there, Warriors fans! I'm out of school for the summer and bored out of my mind, so I'm looking to write your oneshot requests! I will take any requests for original characters, just send a little bit about them (or post it in the comments) and what you want the story to be about. If I get enough requests I'll start doing this for other books, movies, etc. It just depends.

Rules:

-Only send in one request per person, please.

-Keep it PG-13


	2. Moonstar's Downfall

**Moonstar's Downfall**  
_For: Myself_

The sky was aglow with the moon's gentle light. Her pale fingers stretched down to the Earth, extending her shine to the forest of Darkclan. Towering trees loomed above the Clan's gathering, their branches stretching up like arms. Their dark canopy cast strange shadows across Timberwhisker's face as he circled his leader.

"We know you did it, Moonstar," the tom growled out, his tail lashing from side to side. Moonstar let his calm blue gaze venture away from the angry form of his deputy. His eyes fell upon a slender blue-grey she-cat, the only one who didn't look angry. In fact, she appeared to be almost fearful. Her body trembled slightly, her face turned away from the leader that she'd once trusted.

Moonstar eventually tore his gaze away, instead looking at the brown-furred tom that continued to stalk around him. "I did do it," he began, his gruff voice seeming to draw the attention of even the grass, "but I refuse to admit to any sort of wrongdoing when there is none to be admitted to."

A collective gasp rose up around him. Timberwhisker's lip curled back into a snarl. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that Rainflower asked me to do it. She found out that she was having kits, and she told me—"  
"Nonsense!" the deputy roared, glaring at his leader. "We all know you're lying!"

A few birds fluttered up into the night sky. Moonstar was beginning to lose patience. "Why does it even matter? So what if one or two kits died?"

At this, many of the cats around him broke into quiet chatter. The black-furred tom began to claw at the ground beneath him. He watched as Rainflower lowered her head, her eyes closed. He smirked. Served her right.

"Quiet, everyone!" Timberwhisker commanded. Lowering his voice again, he glared at the other tom. "I care because that's just wrong. And I care because I'm also your son, and you tried to kill me too."


	3. My Motherless Kits (Jayfeathergal2020)

**Ashstar x Featherheart**

_For: Jayfeathergal2020_

Featherheart gasped for breath, squeezing her eyes shut. Her teeth were clamped tightly around a stick, while her claws were unsheathed and desperate for something to hang on to.

"Is...is it over?" she managed to growl out between pants, spitting out the stick.

Flameleaf nodded, but there was something he wasn't telling her. "Yes, you have two beautiful daughters now. I'll go get Ashstar." With a kind smile that didn't reach his eyes, the ginger-furred tom padded out of the dark nursery.

Featherheart relaxed her exhausted muscles, trying to catch her breath as she looked at her kits for the first time. Faint moonlight shimmered in through the nursery's entrance, and the she-cat could just make out two squirming grey bodies.

**-Ashstar's POV-**

Flameleaf padded over to me with a strange mix of emotions in his amber eyes: joy and grief. It was never a good sign when someone looked at you like that, especially if that someone was the medicine cat.

"How'd she do?" The anxiety was evident in my voice.

"Well... Your kits are fine, but... It was a tiring birth for her. And... There was quite a bit of blood..."

I stiffened, staring at Flameleaf. "So?" I prompted, afraid of the answer.

"Featherheart might not make it through the night."

I wanted to shout at him, tell him to do something. He was the medicine cat, he should be able to save her, right? But my mouth couldn't form the words. All I could do was push past him and duck into the nursery.

My eyes quickly landed on my mate and our two daughters, but I was only interested in Featherheart right now. I padded over to her, gently touching my nose to hers. Even in the dim light I could see how exhausted she looked. Her eyes were sad and tired as she gazed up at me.

"Featherheart, it's okay. You'll be fine. We'll raise our kits together. We can—"

"No." The word was so quiet I could've imagined it, but I knew better.

"N-no? What do you mean?"

"My time...here...is coming to an end. Starclan is waiting for," she took a deep breath, "me."

I shook my head, denying it. It couldn't be true. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything; every sound was fuzzy. Dizziness rolled through me, but I fought it off.

"I love you," I whispered, licking her cheek.

She smiled, and when she closed her eyes, I could almost pretend that she was only sleeping.

Almost.


End file.
